Luna's poetry and song junk randomness don't look
Randomness ;Tell me how to break the spell As the night begins to fall Oh the stars glow so brightly And in shadows enveloped are all Silver moonlight surrounds me Carried on the wind a lullaby First floating slowly then I fell As the cool breeze wishes me goodnight Oh won't you tell me how to break the spell? As the silver sea surrounds me, (starlight dancing in the night) The cool light of moon has found me, (a twilight just as bright) Now I see the sun to moon fell Tell me how to break the night's spell OC poetry OC songs Songs for people Poetry for people Songs for me The Nightmare Ends ''The Moon Rises '' Then the hour had come at last '' Now the hour has come at last'' '' The soft and fading light The soft and fading light'' Had crossed the west horizon '' Has crossed the west horizon'' '' And had bidden us goodnight '' And has bidden us goodnight '' And what a lovely night it was And what a lovely night it is'' To walk a moonlit field'' To walk a moonlit field'' And see the softer shades'' To see the softer shades'' That were by starlight then revealed '' That are by starlight now revealed '' So why is it that now, When all is quiet and at rest When candles glow and all the world Is at its very best Now I'm missing how When all was quiet and at rest How candles glowed and all the world Was at its very best The ponies of Equestria Should lock themselves away To shun the moon and wait instead For Sister's sunny day? The ponies of Equestria Would dream themselves away Under the stars sleeping they dread My sister's sunny day '' In umbra Luna est (the moon is in shadow) '' (In umbra Luna est (the moon is in shadow) ) Am I so wrong to wish that they Would see things like I do? And am I so wrong to think That they might love me too? Oh you selfish nightmare Can't you see things like I do? Now open your eyes and see How they love you too Why shouldn't they adore me? Is it not within my right? I'll not be overshadowed! Mine is not the lesser light! Of course they won't adore you For you have done no right! Now get out of my head You who have blocked out my light! I've waited long enough now For them all to come around And though the Sun may plead and threaten, The Moon will stand her ground I let you here too long now I have become uncrowned And now you forced the Sun, On Moon we have been found And all will know the wonder Of my dark and jeweled sky When all the world is wrapped In an eternal lullaby What was once a wonder A calming lullaby Has now become the darkness Of which all are terrified So say goodnight at this, The final setting of the sun Tomorrow dawns in darkness The nighttime has begun! For all Equestria Night to the Day will send The dawn will end the darkness The nightmare's at an end! Poetry for me Category:Genre (Poetry)